


Illusion's Empathy

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Completely unrealistic but I don't care, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will find happiness, Leah." For once, she believes it. (Originally posted on 12/10/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion's Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old Twilight fanfic of mine. I really liked Edward/Leah back in the day and found their potential relationship an interactions fascinating. Please enjoy!

His mouth is chilly and stone-hard against her own lips, but filled with adoration.

Odd, she figured everyone hated her.

Leah doesn't know why, but she's angry all of a sudden, and she crashes him against the tree, molding her fists into hard balls in his shirt, ripping, tearing holes in the expensive fabric. Her eyes are shut tightly as she rips the shirt from his body, wanting to make him pay. But, frankly, she knows he could buy more than ten more of those shirts and not take a hit on his savings account.

Still, it doesn't stop her from trying.

She's fueled by hatred, as always. By anger, by the burning desire to ruin him.

But there's something else.

A little nudge in her heart that tells her that she isn't beyond feeling for someone, even if that someone is a leech.

A filthy, bloodsucking leech, smelling too sweet, and acting as if he knows every little thing.

It pisses her off, but spurns her forward.

What pisses her off even more is when he spins her around so now her back is pressed against the bark of the tree. His cold, marble body smashes against her, molding her to him.

His lips find purchase on her neck, cold tongue making small circles over and over on her flesh. She shivers from the mixture of unnatural cold and the pleasurable sensation it forms in the pit of her stomach.

She fists one of her hands into his ridiculous bronze hair and leans her head back, hating to relinquish control like that but _damn it feels good_ and she can't help herself.

The feel of his teeth so close to her throat makes her instincts scream at her to run away, but somehow she knows he won't kill her. She trusts him, as stupid as it sounds. Leah doesn't trust anyone, but in that moment she trusts the stupid Cullen boy more than anyone else in her life.

Part of her wants to stop this, but the other part - the more dominant part - says screw it. Let what happens happen. Nothing really matters anymore.

He would have to get back to his perfect wife and their perfect spawn that took Jake away. And she would have to go back to being alone, dealing with that for the rest of her life. She was used to it, it was becoming mundane for her, a repeated process of loneliness and heartache. Emotionally, there was hardly anything there. She had blocked them out a long time ago, for her own safety as well as everyone else's.

His own hands go for her shirt and tear it from her body, leaving her in only a bra and her satin sports shorts before him. His mouth goes lower, lower and hooks on the edge of her shorts, bringing them down away from her hips along with her underwear.

Her hand move down to grasp at the waistband of his pants, and she unzips them, bringing them down to his ankles as well. She maneuvers herself back up to his face and looks him in the eye. She sees him gulp, and watches his Adam's apple bob in amusement as he crushes his mouth against hers.

She can feel his hardness against her core, pressing, searching for something only she can fulfill.

She feels his breath, sickly sweet and burning her, against her throat as he growls deeply, sinking himself into her. She moans in an ecstasy that makes her feel both completely happy and utterly disgusted with herself.

He thrusts in and out of her, in a graceful, fluid motion that causes her to arch her back, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest. His lips find hers and he kisses her long and deep and filled with all of the passion she wishes could be directed at her and only at her. No one else.

It's a foolish thought and she curses herself for it. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder and bites down hard, as if to reprimand herself for these stupid, blasphemous thoughts.

She feels release for the first time in such a long while and finds herself going limp against his rock hard form, her dark arms twining around his icy white shoulders, a beautiful contrast in tones. He's not far behind her, and he lets out a growl as he finds his limit.

They stay there, against the tree, for a while, just reveling in each other and their minds racing, not stopping until he presses his mouth against hers and whispers a sweet, flowery endearment to her lips about her being beautiful or some nonsense.

The words are cheesy and cliché, but sometimes Leah likes to believe in such things.

With that, he dresses himself in a matter of seconds, and is gone from her.

Leaving her to gather herself, trying to meticulously piece her heart back together. Alone this time.

Always alone.

\---

Eyes meet across a crowded distance, the longing palpable.

He is with his family in every literal sense of the world. The beautiful Swan and her offspring all playing together in wondrous unison, smiling and happily giggling as the child runs about. She jumps onto her imprint's shoulders and he runs off, laughing in a deep, booming fashion as the newborn Cullen follows them into the woods.

He should be watching them, following them, but he doesn't feel the need to.

His eyes connect with hers and she feels her heart break apart piece by painful piece once again.

The distance between them is suffocating.

Their eyes lock and she thinks a single, poignant thought towards him, knowing that he can hear it.

_Enjoy your life._

There is not a shred of bitterness to her inner voice, and that shocks him almost more than the words in her mind.

With that, Leah turns from him and leaps in the air, phasing in a magnificent array of torn clothing and fur.

Before she is completely out of range, she hears him say, loud and clear and full of that chivalrous conviction that he is so well-known for.

"You _will_ find happiness, Leah."

For once, she believes it.


End file.
